Mucho sake y pocas palabras
by JapanGirl96
Summary: Un oneshot de mi pareja favorita, donde el alcohol facilita un poco la situación. Qué situación? Tendréis que entrar y leerlo...


**Espero que les guste, déjenme saber su opinión por favor. Esta historia se me ocurrió un día que no podía dormir y me tomé una cervecita (soy mayor de edad) No hace falta decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, solo mi mente sucia y mi inventiva.**

Mucho sake y pocas palabras

Hacia una noche tranquila y calurosa, no corría ni una brisa, las ramas de los árboles cercanos estaban quietas y los grillos cantaban a modo de nana. Todos dormían menos dos personas. Hak estaba inquieto, acomodando de a poco su espalda en el árbol sobre el que se recostaba. Ese día había sido agotador, como solía serlo últimamente, sin embargo el moreno no lograba conciliar el sueño. Mientras, la princesa estaba en la tienda de campaña con Yoon, que dormía plácidamente. Ella tampoco podía descansar, estaba repasando mentalmente lo que había pasado a lo largo del día, intentando sacar conclusiones de sus errores y analizando cómo podría mejorar. Afuera, Hak dejó de intentar conciliar el sueño y empezó a rebuscar entre los víveres, en busca de una botella de lo que fuera que lo dejara inconsciente para poder dormir. Tras unos minutos de búsqueda silenciosa, lo encontró. Cogió la botella y se sentó cerca de la tienda de Yona. A continuación le quitó el tapón, cerrando los ojos, dudando entre si hacerlo o no. Por una parte si venía algún enemigo no estaría en condiciones como para pelear pero por otra había cuatro dragones que estarían dispuestos a dar la vida por la princesa, sin contar que estaban en una zona muy alejada de las tribus y muy tranquila. Pensándolo mejor se lo merecía y con este último pensamiento le dio un buen trago al recipiente, notando el ardor en su garganta. Era sake, perfecto.

Casi una docena de tragos más tarde y habiéndose quitado la parte de arriba debido a la calor que le producía el alcohol, la princesa salió de su tienda.

-Hak ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que estabas dormido- preguntó ésta fijándose en la botella que llevaba Hak en su mano derecha.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo, princesa- esto último lo dijo con un tono sensual a la vez que se giraba para mirar a Yona aunque ella lo pasó por alto.

-No has respondido mi pregunta, ¿estás borracho? –preguntó alzando un poco la voz.

-Shh…si hablas tan alto se despertarán, mejor hablemos en otro lado- dijo Hak levantándose con dificultad, estaba bastante más perjudicado de lo que quería admitir.

La princesa hizo un mohín pero a pesar de ello siguió a Hak entre los arboles hasta llegar a un claro que estaba cerca de un acantilado, desde allí se podía observar todo el reino. Entonces la princesa pudo ver también que Hak estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba.

-¿Hak por qué estás semidesnudo? ¿Eso es sake?-dijo poniéndose delante de él.

-No, es agua- dijo riéndose por lo bajo. En verdad disfrutaba tomándole el pelo a la princesa, era tan ingenua…

-Entonces dámela-exigió la princesa, comenzando a enfadarse.

-No.

-Si es agua ¿Por qué no me dejas darle un trago? A menos que eso no sea agua… Entonces en un movimiento rápido Yona le quitó la botella a Hak y le dio un trago ante la mirada de sorpresa de este. La princesa sintió el amargor del líquido a medida que iba bajando y calentando su cuerpo haciendo que tras unos segundos sus mejillas se encendieran.- ¡Mentiroso!- casi chilló ella

-No deberías haber hecho eso- dijo Hak, recalcando cada una de sus palabras mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta que su cara estuvo a 10 centímetros de la de la princesa, su respiración mezclándose con la de ella.

-¡Y tú no deberías de haberme mentido!- dijo la princesa acercándose más a Hak, llevada por su furia. Hak en cambio empezó a ser consciente de su cercanía con la princesa, sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo. El alcohol había hecho estragos en él y no era capaz de controlar su cuerpo.

-Princesa, si te acercas más no seré capaz de controlarme. Además ¿a quién quiero engañar? no puedo enfadarme contigo…

-Ehh…Hak…Deja ya de bromear…-Yona se sonrojó a más no poder, sus ojos mirando los de él fijamente, como si lo viera por primera vez.

-No estoy bromeando-entonces rompió el poco espacio que había entre ellos, sus labios se rozaron, fue un roce casi eléctrico, que le supo a poco y que, como una droga, lo llamaba a probar más de aquellos labios, los labios de su princesa. Entonces Hak profundizó el beso, tomándola a ella por sorpresa y haciéndola gemir, sus lenguas entrelazándose. Se sentía como mantequilla derretida. Hak agarró a Yona por la cintura, sin saber ni siquiera como seguía de pie. Los sentimientos a flor de piel, ambos disfrutando el beso, sabiendo que a partir de aquello nada sería igual. Entonces poco a poco fueron rompiendo el beso, ambos jadeando, sus corazones a mil kilómetros por hora. Sonrieron, aún sin perder el contacto visual y ambos supieron que esa noche fue el inicio de algo, y que después de esa, vendrían muchas noches inolvidables en las que solo la luna sería testigo de su amor, puro y prohibido, pero al fin y al cabo amor.


End file.
